callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:86.155.174.180
__TOC__ Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :Speculation does not go anywhere on this wiki. 11:40, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :Speculation. No actual evidnece. This follows the same logic as "Ghost wasn't seen covered in petrol in noclip, therefore alive". Further undos will be considered edit warring and vandalism. You have already been warned once about this. 13:18, October 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Engine changes. Graphics changes. For all we know that "brain matter" in CoD4 was just from an age-old blood texture. All you're doing is taking the smallest graphical change and turning it in to a huge amount of speculation that has no concrete evidence. 13:45, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :::And looking at the image of Griggs' death in CoD4 shows it's just a normal blood splatter. It just looks worse than it is due to the early day engine limitations. I mean, Ghosts was shot at point blank by a .44, but we don't exactly see bone cartilage and body particles come flying out what should be a gaping wound. The issue just lies in ageing graphics. It's not some kind of really hidden retcon. 14:04, October 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's really not. A small graphical change is not a changing of someone's living status. Besides, Zakhaev was using a Desert Eagle, chambered in either .357, .44 or .50. A shot to the shoulder from something of that calibre would be a death sentence. So even if you feel the graphical change altered where Griggs was shot, he would be just as dead. 16:01, October 16, 2016 (UTC) The very fact you are having to resort to "it could have been" shows that this is speculation. In the absence of hard evidence of his survival, we are going to call him KIA. I also do not understand how a shot to the shoulder is in some way not fatal, for reasons I talked about here. 18:10, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :Again, you are speculating. None of what you are saying is backed up in any way by what is shown on screen. 15:38, October 17, 2016 (UTC)